The present disclosure relates to the field of wireless communication, and more specifically, to a method, system and computer program product for wireless transmission of a broadcast message to a destination address.
Bluetooth® communication protocol, which operates in the 2.4 GHz ISM band, is known as a short-range radio network communication protocol. Bluetooth® Low Energy (LE) protocol is a supplement to the Bluetooth® communication protocol directed to optimize power consumption of devices while being connected to other devices.